How to get on Youtube
by Forgotten.Thirteen
Summary: COMPLETED After Mello finds out that Matt is sort of famous on Youtube, a competition starts at Wammy's to see who's going to be the next star of Matt's next video. Crack!mini MattXMello fluff
1. Mello's Discovery

_**Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Obha and Takeshi Obata. Youtube belongs to whoever owns youtube.**_

* * *

**How to get on Youtube**

**Chapter One: Mello's Discovery**

-

Matt and Mello were sitting in their room. Matt was playing a video game and Mello was studying for a test. It was a slow morning, the kind that would make a person want to do something – anything – fun, but they felt too lazy at that moment. That's exactly how Mello felt that day. He sort of even wished that Near would walk into the room so that Mello could torment him. That was very unlikely though. The white haired boy liked to stay as far away from their room as possible.

There was a knock on the door and Mello went over to open it. There stood one of the maids, holding a package.

"Excuse me, but this is for Matt," said the woman.

"Thank you. I'll give this to him," said Mello, closing the door on the maids face. The woman stood there, fuming for a couple of seconds, thinking that Mello had no manners, and then walked away.

"Matt, this is for you," said Mello, throwing the package onto Matt's lap.

"Oh yeah! Thanks," said Matt, throwing the package into his closet.

"Aren't you going to open it?" asked Mello.

"Later."

Mello sighed and went back to studying, all ready forgetting about the package.

-

That night at dinner, it was louder than usual. The only people that weren't deep in a conversation about Youtube was Near, Matt, and Mello.

"Why do you think everyone is talking about Youtube?" asked Mello.

Matt shrugged. "Beats me!"

"Hey, Mello, Matt didya hear?" asked a pack of girls who had run over to the boys. Among them was Linda (dragging Near) and a girl named Jia. The boys didn't recall any of the other girls' names.

"Hmm…hear what?" asked Matt, a fork dangling from his mouth.

"GameloverX is thinking about filming a web show and might hold auditions for it!" yelled Jia.

"Hmm…Who's GameloverX?" asked Mello.

"Oh my god! You don't know who GameloverX is?" yelled one of the other girls.

Mello shook his head.

"He's the greatest video maker on Youtube," informed Linda.

"Figures. I don't go on Youtube that often."

"Well, you should check out some of his videos! They're awesome!" yelled the same girl as before.

"Oh my god, Coco! You're such a fan girl!" yelled Jia, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Jia, you look absolutely fabulous today!' said Matt with a smirk.

"Matt, I'm not as stupid as I look," said Jia.

"Damn! I like them dumb and blond," said Matt with a smirk. "You interested, Linda?"

"No way!" yelled Linda.

"And besides, wouldn't Mello be perfect for you? He's both those things!" laughed Jia.

"Hmm…I agree, but he's my best friend. It'd be wrong. You interested…uh…Coco, right?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes I am!" yelled Coco, wrapping her arms around Matt's arm.

"Come on, Coco! Matt's just an old pervert!" said Jia, pulling Coco away from Matt. Coco turned back to face Matt and mouthed, "Call me!"

"I'm jealous. All the girls are after you," said Mello.

"Not Jia or Linda."

"Yeah. But Linda's madly in love with Near and Jia's creepy. Look at what she wears! It's like a rainbow threw up!"

Matt laughed. "So true! Wait, Mello, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Am I really an old pervert?"

-

Matt told Mello that he needed to use the bathroom and walked back to his room. There, he opened his closet and ripped open the package. Inside, was a giant furry thing which Matt decided was some weird stuff animal. He pulled out the stuffed animal and looked it over. It had a tag that said, "OMG!1!11! I lyk luv u sooooooooooooooo mUcH gameloverX!!11 Plz MaRrY me!!1!1 luv (tat's rite! Luv) ur fan, Kelly A.K.A hyperandcrazy24"

_What is with some of these fans?_ thought Matt.

"Hey, Matt. What's in the package?" asked Mello, walking into the room.

"Uh, nothing. Just a present from my aunt."

Mello narrowed his eyes. "You don't even have an aunt!"

"Do too!" yelled Matt.

"Then what's her name?"

"Aunt…Aunt…Aunt Bob. Yeah, my lovely Aunt Bob."

"Matt, is that the best you can come up with?" laughed Mello. "Now seriously, what's in the package?"

Matt, giving up, pulled out the puff ball thing from behind his back and threw it at his friend.

"What the fuck is this?" asked Mello.

Matt sighed. "I don't know. Just read the tag."

""Ohemgee! I like love you sooooooooo much, Gameloverex! Please marry me! Love (that's right love) your fan, Kelly A.K.A hyperandcrazytwenty-four." You're GameloverX?"

"Yup," said Matt.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" yelled Mello.

"I kind of liked having my own secret," said Matt.

"Well, I have a great idea!" yelled Mello.

"What is it?"

"We charge people money to be in your videos! Did you see those girls? People will love it!" yelled Mello. "Oh, better yet! We have an audition and anyone who wants to audition had to give us a lot of money!"

"Mello?"

"Yeah?"

"You look really cute when you're excited!"

Mello blushed. "Shut up, Matt! You're so gay!"

"You liked that comment! You just blushed!"

"No I didn't!" yelled Mello.

"Want to make out?"

Mello face became really red and he walked over to the door, slamming it in the red head's face. "You're such a pervert, Matt!"

Matt just smiled. "I still got it!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

_A/N: This is a new story. Well, not really. It's probably only going to be about three chapters long. It's just a short project that I want to finish before I have to go to school on Wednesday. Oh and in the next chapter there is going to be auditions so if you want your character to audition for Matt's show, please leave a small info in the form of either a review or a PM. They might even get other parts besides just being people to audition. And if I get a lot of character infos, I won't be able to use them all so I apologize if I don't use yours. And if you want your OC to be in the story, please mention their name (nickname only. by that I mean like Mello and Matt's nickname's), their appearance, and their talent. One talent per character and don't put down something like singing. Have a weird talent like being able to play the guitar with their feet or something else weird like that. Any gender is fine, but they must be between the ages of ten and fifteen.  
_

_Oh and I want to use most of my main OC's from What Boys Do as minor characters in this story so Ragen is also going to be in the story in some way. And Jia is a little different from her WBD character, so yeah..._

_Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!_


	2. Auditions

_**Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Obha and Takeshi Obata. Youtube belongs to whoever owns youtube.**_

* * *

**How to get on YouTube**

**Chapter Two: Auditions**

**-**

Mello dragged the video camera down the stairs along with the laptop. He didn't get why Matt forced him to carry all his junk. The bastard could at least help, but all he was doing was carrying a bunch of cords. At that moment, Mello was sure he couldn't have hated anyone else more in the whole world.

"Mello, you're going to break the camera! Pick it up!" yelled Matt.

"Maybe if you helped me, I would have to drag it!"

"Shut up! We're almost outside."

A small growl escaped Mello's lips, but he stopped complaining. After all, they were going to be rich. When they got outside, Matt started setting up on a table they had brought out before. Mello pulled out a giant poster and started thinking what he should write on it. Luckily, in a way, Linda was the savior.

"Hey, Linda, you're an artist, right?" asked Mello as the posy walked past.

Linda narrowed her eyes. "Yes, but what's it to you?"

"I need you to write something on this poster," said Mello, "and maybe draw something eye-catching."

"Okay. What do you need me to draw? And I expect to be paid," said Linda.

Mello mumbled something and then said, "Ask Matt. He'll tell you."

"Write "GameloverX's Video Auditions Here,"" said Matt, plugging in a cable.

""GameloverX"? This is a joke, right?"

"Uh…no…"

"How dare you make fun of GameloverX? He's awesome!" yelled one of the girls.

"Shut up, Coco!" yelled Jia.

"Well, we've met him and he asked us to have auditions. I'll even show you a video he sent to us," said Mello. Matt turned the screen to Linda and a video came up showing a giant lolcat.

"Hello, Matt and Mello. You remember me, GamerloverX? Well, I need to ask the two of you a favor. Hold auditions for me and tape them. Send the tape to me and I will choose two people to be in my new video. You're welcome to show this video to anyone who asks," said a scrambled voice. After that, the video ended.

"Oh, I want to audition!" yelled Coco.

"Me too!"

Linda and Jia both crossed their arms and glared at Matt and Mello. They then turned around and tried to stop the crowd of screaming girls that were running over to Matt and Mello.

"Me first!"

"No, me!"

"Get out of the way, you stupid bitch!"

"Ladies, Ladies, please. Form a line! One at a time please," said Matt.

"Ya know, if they really work for GameloverX, we could be in one of his videos so why not go for it?" offered Linda.

"No way! I'm not giving Matt or Mello the satisfaction!" yelled Jia.

"Fine," said Linda.

-

"Okay. Who's next?" asked Matt.

"Hello. My name is Isana. I can play the piano with my elbows while playing the flute," said a black haired girl who had dragged a keyboard in front of the table and was holding a flute case.

"Uh…okay…go ahead," said Matt, looking at a piece of paper.

The girl took out the flute out of the case and walked over to the keyboard. She started playing the flute. Mello thought that she wasn't bad. Suddenly, there was a giant crash and Mello leaped up.

"What the fuck was that?!" yelled Mello.

The girl stopped playing and looked up. "Uh…that was me playing the piano."

"Okay. You can keep playing," said Matt. As she kept on playing, Matt and Mello sunk lower in their seats so that the girl wouldn't see them plugging their ears. Suddenly, Matt fell off of his chair and the girl stopped playing.

"Okay. Next!" yelled Matt.

-

"Hi! I'm Ragen! I've got a big drum!"

"What the fuck? Next!" yelled Mello.

"Oh, but please give me a chance! Please!"

"Security!" yelled Matt.

"Uh…we don't have security, Matt," said Mello.

"Dammit! Hey Jia, can you give me a hand?" Matt asked one of the passing girls.

"Uh…no. He's you're problem."

"What about you, Linda?"

"Hell no!

-

"Hi. I'm Coco! And I can twist my hand three hundred sixty degrees! And I love you, Matt!"

"Uh..."

Coco placed her hand on the table and started twisting her arm. It kept turning even past the three hundred sixty mark.

"Okay. Stop that. It's gross!" yelled Mello.

Coco lifted her arm. "Wa…."

"Next!" yelled Matt, checking something off.

"Oh…please reconsider!"

"I said NEXT!" yelled Matt.

"Oh. Okay. I understand," said Coco. She leaned over and planted a small kiss on Matt's cheek. "Bye. Call me!"

When Coco was gone, Matt lifted his hand and started wiping away the kiss.

"Ew…"

-

Matt and Mello walked back to their room. They placed the laptop on their desk and started watching the auditions. Half way through the auditions, Matt turned off the video player.

"Why the hell did you do that?" asked Mello.

"Because they all suck," said Matt. "They all tried to hard."

"What do you expect?" asked Mello. "It was an audition to be in one of your videos."

"Yeah, but this is a orphanage for L's heirs. Shouldn't people here be a little smarter?"

Mello shrugged. "Anyway, I guess you're right. Should we just post a video that some random person won and then say we're sorry, but the video has been canceled?"

"That's not a bad idea," said Matt.

"Well, it's getting late so I'm going to go to sleep," said Mello. With a yawn, he got out of his chair and walked into the bathroom.

"Okay. Night. I'm going to work on the video."

Mello stuck his head out of the bathroom and said, "Show it to me when you're done."

-

That morning, Mello woke up with the sun in his eyes. He sat up and stretched his arms with a yawn. He felt something next to him and pulled off the covers of it. There lay Matt, curled up and drooling on this pillow. Mello felt the blood rush to his head. He imagined his face insanely red. When he was finally controlled himself, he kicked Matt off the bed. Matt fell on the ground, the impact waking him up.

"Mello, what was that for?"

"Why the fuck were you in my bed?!" yelled Mello.

Matt shrugged. Then grinned. Mello could have could have sworn that Matt could have beat the Cheshire Cat in a grinning contest with that grin.

"Mello, you're blushing!" pointed Matt.

Mello covered his face with his hands. "Am not!"

Matt just laughed.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

_A/N: One more chapter to go. I wrote half of this when I was half asleep so it's probably full of mistakes. Oh well. School starts the day after tomorrow. I'll work hard tomorrow to finish the last chapter. After all, after school starts, I'm probably going to only have time over the weekends to update. _

_I have two giant burns on my middle and pointer finger on my right hand. I got them from the bonfire because my friend, cough Windy, also known as sorrowful.dreams cough (I think I'm coming down with something) asked me to burn her marshmallows because I kept burning mine and she wanted hers burnt. Anyway, so I dropped them and I went to pick them up. (They weren't in the fire. I'm not stupid.) The fire was in this big pot and my fingers brushed against it. One of the burns was second degree. The skin was peeling! The hurt a lot and it's kinda hard to type. Oh well._

_Isana belongs to MyCookiesNotYours. Not me._

_Please review. I want to know what you think._


	3. Matt's Decision

_**Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Obha and Takeshi Obata. Youtube belongs to whoever owns youtube.**_

* * *

**How to get on Youtube**

**Chapter Three: Matt's Decision**

-

The morning brought nothing but trouble. Everyone was complaining. They just didn't understand. There was auditions and everything. How could he have canceled? He mentioned a winner, but it didn't matter at that point because no one cared anymore about that. If there wasn't a show, the winner didn't matter.

Matt sighed. "They're talking about GamerloverX again."

"I don't really get why it pisses you off so much," said Mello.

Matt shrugged. "It just does."

The blond sighed. "You're weird, Matt."

"I can't beeeeelieve it!" yelled an annoying voice and Matt and Mello turned to look at Coco.

"You can't believe what?" asked Mello.

"GameloverX is leaving Youtube!" yelled Coco. Then she ran in the other direction, crying.

"Huh? What was that all about?" asked Mello.

Matt shrugged. "Beats me."

-

The boys returned to their room. It was getting dark and it was kind of hard to hang out outside without falling flat on your face. They sat down and started logging onto Youtube.

"Hey, Mello, look at this!" said Matt.

"What?'

"Look at how many people commented! Most begged for me to come back, but a few just yelled at me and said "UR A BASTARD!! HOW COULD U LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING US Y!!" It's so pathetic that it's funny."

"I don't see any amusement in this. I'm going to sleep."

"You're such a party pooper, Mel. The night is still young," said Matt, a playful smirk on his lips.

"I'm twelve. It's ten o'clock. Good night," said Mello, pulling off the blanket on his bed.

"There's nothing else that you would want to do?" asked Matt.

"Nope. Good night."

"Nothing?"

"No. Good night!" He pulled off his shirt and threw it in the corner.

Matt sighed and jumped onto his bed. He lied down on his side, facing Mello. Mello stared at the other male out of the corner of his eye while he changed. When he finished, he turned his head to look at Matt. The bed was empty. Mello turned his head back to the bed and came face to face with Matt, their foreheads touching. Mello blushed and pulled away quickly, but Matt was quicker. He grabbed the blond by the shoulders and kept him there.

"Hey, Mel, let's stop pretending, okay?" Matt leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the blonde's lips. Mello pulled away and this time Matt let him.

"Why'd you do that, you piece of shit?!" yelled Mello, his face all red.

"Aw, come on, Mel. You're not saying part of you didn't enjoy that?"

"You're gay!"

"Hmm…I guess you can say that."

"Get out of my face, Matt!" yelled Mello.

"So you didn't enjoy it? Come on, Mel. Tell the truth."

Mello face grew a darker shade of red. "N-no. Of course not! I'm not gay!"

"You say it like it's a bad thing. And besides, you're lying. You wouldn't be blushing if you weren't. So Mel, it'd be a lot easier if you told the truth."

The room grew silent. After a moment, Mello answered softly, "Maybe I did…a little bit. But I'm not gay!"

Matt smirked. "Liar, lair, pants on fire."

"Just…Just go back to stupid Youtube!"

"Aw, Mel. Don't be like that."

"Matt, I'm not being like that. Ah, just go to hell!"

"So you're saying that if I kissed you again, you wouldn't care?"

"Of course I won't!" yelled Mello.

"All right. Why don't we test it out, then?" asked Matt.

"Than maybe we should!"

Matt smirked and kissed him again. Mello blushed.

"Well? Again?"

Mello blushed and threw a pillow at the red head. "Go to sleep, Matt."

-

Mello woke up to the sun in his eyes.

"Get up, Mel. It's a new day," said Matt, leaning over to kiss the blond on the cheek. Mello brushed him off.

"You're extra happy today."

Matt laughed and got off of Mello. "Yeah. I guess I am."

Mello mumbled something and then rolled over. "What do you want?"

"I want my morning kiss!" answered Matt. In response, he got a pillow in his face.

"For the last time, I'm not gay!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not! Get out of my face!"

"Then how come you're in love with me?" asked Matt.

"Am not!" blushed Mello.

"Yes, you are! You blush every time I try and flirt with you! And it's so cute, too!" said Matt, a cheesy grin on his face.

"You're lucky I ran out of pillows!" yelled Mello, for his other one was still lying in the corner of the room from the night before.

Matt laughed and then wrapped his arms around the blond, holding him in what looked like a strange version of the way someone would hold a baby. Mello tried to pull away, but Matt didn't let him. "Yeah, I guess I am! And I won't let go until I get my morning kiss."

"Ngh…I only kiss girls!"

"Really? Because you're last two kisses were with me."

"I didn't kiss you! You kissed me!"

"Have you even kissed a girl?" asked Matt.

"Or course I have!"

"Be truthful!"

"Okay, I haven't! Shut up!"

"That's pretty gay, Mello."

"Is not! You kissed me, not the other way around!"

"Last night, it seemed like you wanted me to kiss you!"

"Did not!"

Matt sighed and said, "Just give me my morning kiss!"

"No!"

"Just one or else I won't let you go."

Mello tried to pull away, but he knew it was useless. Matt was stronger than him. "Fine."

Matt smirked. "Did I just hear a yes?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me go."

"No way! You have to kiss me first!"

Mello grumbled. Then he sighed and said, "Fine. Just let me get it over with." He raised his head and placed his lips on Matt's. He was about to remove them when Matt pushed him down and crawled on top of him. Mello squirmed in protest.

"Calm down, Mel," said Matt, stopping the kiss.

"Calm down? Calm down?! Are you a fucking rapist now?"

Matt sighed and stood up. "Fine. A deal's a deal. And you still didn't enjoy that?"

"Well…maybe a little…"

"Ha! See! You are gay!"

"Well, so are you!"

"And when was being gay a bad thing?"

"Hmm…I guess never. Just don't tell anyone, okay!" said Mello, blushing.

"Only if you give me another kiss!" laughed Matt.

Mello sighed. "'Guess I have no choice."

**THE END**

* * *

_A/N: Yeah...I'm glad that I finish this short story. I lost interest in writing it. This whole thing came out really bad. _

_School's started so I won't be on as much. Sorry. But I do hope to start a new story this weekend._

_Please review. I want to know what you think._


End file.
